kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Keisuke Yuja
|affiliation = Shocker (former) |motif = Barcode Sword |type = Villain (Former) Hero (current) |homeworld = Earth ( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) |cast = TBA |image2 = }} is who is an A.R.World Rider of his original incarnation of Keitaro Yuuki who is a child in the original world. History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height: 192 cm.' *'Weight: 83 kg.' Ability Parameters *'Punching Power: 4 t.' *'Kicking Power: 8 t.' *'Maximum Jump Height: 25 m.' *'Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6 sec' Daiken can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Keisuke's particular gestures is running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Kamen Rides= Rider Statistics *'Height': 198 cm (6 ft. 4 in.) *'Weight': 150 kg(330.6 lbs.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25m (82 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.5 seconds (328 ft. per 3.5 seconds) *'Vision and Hearing': approx. 15km (9.3 miles) *'Defense Rating': 8/10 This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Zolda= Daiken Zolda *'Height': 1.90m *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 250 AP (12.5t) *'Kicking power': 450 AP (22.5t) *'Vision and Hearing': 17 km approx *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Maximum Running Speed': 80km/h This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Delta= Daiken Delta Rider Statistics *'Height': 202cm *'Weight': 101kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 38m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.6 seconds This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Chalice= Daiken Chalice This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Todoroki= Daiken Todoroki This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - KickHopper= Daiken KickHopper This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - New Den-O= Daiken New Den-O This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Saga= Daiken Saga This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. }} - Heisai Phase 2= This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Aqua= Daiken Aqua This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Wiseman= Daiken Wiseman This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Ryugen= Daiken Ryugen This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Chaser= Daiken Chaser This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Necrom= Daiken Necrom This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Snipe= Daiken Snipe This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Grease= Kamen Rider Grease This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen. - Woz= Daiken Woz }} - Extra= - Daiken Quiz= Daiken Quiz - Daiken Kikai= Daiken Kikai - Daiken Ginga= Daiken Ginga }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Daikendriver *Daiken Belt * * Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *as in the show, it was reveal that was apparently the original tertiary rider of , but this rider was only used for my entertainment purposes whatsoever. *He and Decade are the only two riders to use past and previous riders. *Daiken does not have or ever used a Complete form or Final Form, as this was a new type of rider who was capable to use a sword that can interchange the powers of the riders. Appearances * **''Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen''